A Picnic Suprise!
by JayJayHale
Summary: Jasper suprises Alice for their anniversery with a picnic in the park...but who suprises who?


A picnic surprise

Jasper's POV

She was fucking beautiful. Alice Brandon had walked into my life two years ago, and since that fateful day I've been in love with her. Yeah I know I'm a massive pussy, and the dribble I was spewing deserved its own vagina awards ceremony. But it was the truth.

I loved Alice.

She was perfect in every way. Soft creamy skin, deep blue eyes, waif-like body, and she oozed such confidence that it made her incredibly sexy. What was it that Emmett used to say? Oh yeah.

She rocked it. Hard.

Small and dangerous are the two first words I would use to describe her. She had this look that made me hard in an instant, and another that made my dick shrivel and cry for its mommy. She was utterly entertaining, and you never knew what to expect when you were with her. That was one of the things I loved about her. She kept me on my toes.

Yeah I had other girlfriends whom I loved, but none compared to Alice. She looked past the old southern money, my annoying parents, my stupid friends and my masculine façade. She looked past all that and saw me.

_Holy shit dude put your fucking ovaries away._

I shook myself a little to clear my head and my body from the nerves. Yep I was nervous. Why? Because today I was going to ask small and dangerous to marry me. And you know how I was going to do it? Picnic in the park. Yep slap my ass with a tampon and call my mom to tell her I was gender confused.

It was also our anniversary, and before you castrate me I have my reasons for choosing today.

1) I could remember it. I'm a fucking man (last time I checked), and most of my thoughts centred around what kind of panties Alice was wearing that day.

2) Alice liked simple. Don't give me that shit…I am not simple, and that is not why she loves me.

3) Alice's favourite place in the world is the park.

So here I was standing outside her apartment adjusting myself and wondering just how girly I was going to get today. I ran my hands through my hair and watched Alice's neighbour walk out the front door with her stupid yappy dog. I hated that thing. It was a brown fluff ball that would whine at all hours of the night. It lunged at me, and I had to physically restrain myself from booting it to the next suburb.

"Oh is Sparkles all riled up?" the crazy old bat cooed. I leered away from her.

_Freaking nut job._

I had seen her let that devil spawn lick her face not two seconds after it went to town on its ass. To make matters worse her husband would kiss her after she put the dog down.

_Butt face by proxy._

I sniggered at that as I opened the door and walked up the two flights of stairs. When I got to her level I adjusted myself again and strode towards her door. I jiggled the picnic basket so it firmly sat under my arm and raised my hand to knock.

I stopped when I heard music thumping from the other side. I smirked when I realized the song. 'Theory of a Deadman's Bad Girlfriend.'

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end _

All kinds of fantasies washed through my mind at that moment, and I tried desperately to squash them so I could do the sappy romantic crap that I had prepared myself all day for.

_Come on Whitlock get it together._

I nodded to myself, and just as I was about to knock, the door flew open. I blinked down at Alice, and she smirked. Alice always had a sixth sense about timing, and it never failed to shock everyone when she knew what was going to happen before the rest of us.

"So dancing huh?" I teased. I snickered at Alice's red face, and she scowled up at me. At four foot nothing she really had to look up at me.

"Look Jasper, dancing is what keeps this," she gestured down her body, and I swallowed loudly, "in shape. Now if you ever want to see this again I'd suggest you close your yapper."

At four foot nothing she could really make me feel really small.

"Got it," I murmured as she spun around and grabbed her purse. My eyes trailed down her frame. Her spiky framed hair bounced on top of her head and gave me delicious glimpses of her creamy neck. As she turned to close and lock the door I glanced at her soft green tank top and travelled quickly past it when I realized her breast were under that very same top.

_Stupid! Where else would her breasts be?_

As I trailed down I started at her choice of bottoms. A peasant skirt? That's funny because Alice doesn't usually wear long skirts. It was intricately designed and gave off a bohemian feel.

_Dude the general fact that you know that she is wearing a bohemian peasant skirt has me worried._

_Shut up!_

_So when are you going to start wearing one yourself._

"Jasper are you okay?" Alice asked worry lacing her voice. My eyes darted up to her blue ones, and I smiled widely at her.

"Of course Al. Why wouldn't I be," I replied lacing my fingers through hers. The walk from her place to the park took less than 10 minutes, and we talked about Alice's brother Edward. He had just met this girl and apparently they were getting too serious for Alice's liking.

_Well at least you're not the only one whipped._

Alice made a big show of finding the perfect spot to set up the picnic. I indulged her because well she was Alice, and I was whipped. She finally chose a spot that looked out onto the small lake and was partially shaded by a huge oak tree. I didn't really see the difference between that spot and the other forty she had fussed over, but I kept my mouth shut.

Alice rolled the blanket out and then dove into the picnic basket. Her tiny squeal pierced the air when she realized I'd packed _the_ cookies. These cookies were the same cookies that sold at the college cafeteria back home, and Alice and I sat in the back of the library on numerous occasion studying and chowing down on their choclatey goodness.

"Oh my God Jazz how did you get these?" she asked as she tore the tiny package open. I chuckled when her eyes rolled as she bit into it.

"I called in a favour and had them shipped in," I said trying to sound like it was not a big deal. In reality I had to threaten my old room mate with death when he refused to head back to our old college and buy those damn cookies. Well death and fifty bucks, but it was worth it. He fed-exed them all the way to the other side of the country, and I reluctantly parted with my cash.

Crumbs fell from her lips, and I tried so hard to keep my eyes on her face. Tried and failed. The crumbs fell in just the right spot. Her breasts. Beautiful perky boobs that heaved with every breath she took.

"Jazz," she purred. My head shot up, and I grinned sheepishly at her. She giggled as I leaned back against the tree trying to act cool and collected when really I was shitting myself. I glanced around the park. It was full of people, mostly young couples and oldies.

My attention was interrupted by Alice climbing onto all fours and crawling over to me. Something in her eyes made my dick twitch. As she touched my leg I struggled to maintain any form of composure.

_This is Alice remember._

_Fuck composure._

She straddled my waist and giggled shyly. I had to stop my eyes from rolling and my hands from grabbing onto her soft flesh.

"What are you up to pixie?" I asked. Alice moved her waist, and I groaned when she rubbed herself against my hardening cock.

"Well Jazz I was thinking how stunning you look in the sunshine."

_Wow that made me feel all manly…not!_

"Mmmm."

"And when it hits you just right it makes me sooo…. wet," she murmured into my ear.

_Booyah!_

I groaned. "Alice you can't do that to me. I do not want to walk home pitching."

She giggled. "Who said I was going to let you do that?" she murmured innocently. My eyes sprung open when I felt her tiny hands unbutton my jeans.

"Alice," I hissed.

"Shhh. Trust me baby," she admonished me as I felt the zipper tug down. I leaned back against the tree my hands on her hips wondering if anyone could tell what we were doing.

I watched as she rearranged her skirt, and then it dawned on me. She had planned this.

_Sneaky lil pixie._

She freed my throbbing cock from my jeans. I was so thankful today I had decided to go commando. That, and I forgot to do washing.

Her tiny hand curled around my cock, and I stared as she stroked the length tightening her grip at the top before plunging back down. I growled when she let go. She smiled innocently and rearranged the skirt again. My cock disappeared from sight, but I felt it against her centre.

_Fuck she was wet._

_Hang on where are the panties?_

As if she heard my silent question she leaned over and pulled my ear lobe into her mouth. She nibbled gently before releasing it.

"I'm not wearing any panties Jazz," she murmured, and I grunted as I moved her hips. The motion made her juices run against my length, and the friction was heaven and hell all at the same time. She enjoyed it as well, her clit hitting the folds of my head and then running down me again. I watched as her breathing became pants, and her lips parted slightly. I needed to kiss her. I needed to feel her tongue in my mouth. My hand left her hip, and I gripped the back of her neck pulling her to me. Her lips crashed into mine urgent and needy. I pulled her tongue into my mouth and caressed it with my own. She tasted like chocolate and vanilla. It was everything I ever wanted and needed.

She broke away from me too soon gasping for breath. Her eyes were wild with lust, and she managed to give me a tiny smirk. I felt her hand plunge under her skirt again and grab my cock. I hissed at the feeling. As she positioned herself above me I scanned the park for any attention. There were a few people playing Frisbee and another couple playing with their dog.

"Holy shit," I grunted as Alice plunged herself down on me. She was so wet and fucking tight. So tight. I grabbed onto her hips and tried to move inside her, but she stopped me.

"Jazzy baby you need to stop acting like we're having sex."

I growled at the fact we weren't moving. My cock ached for action.

"We are having sex baby," I managed through gritted teeth.

As she moved slightly around me my eyes rolled, and I shuddered against her. She smiled down at me. "Yes sweetie but you need to act like we're not otherwise we'll get caught, and you wont get your happy ending."

_Fuck no! I was getting my happy ending._

Her hips moved slowly drawing herself out before plunging back in. I bit my tongue to stop the few choice cuss words that had flew into my head.

_Shit fuck holy hell._

She continued to move slowly around me. The friction she was causing made me harder, and I grabbed onto her hips trying desperately to ease the ache in my balls. She allowed me to pull out of her to my tip before plunging back in. She giggled.

"Slowly Jazz," she whispered as she wrapped her tiny arms around me.

_Fuck slowly, all I want to do is pound away._

It was delicious painful torture. Torture I would happily succumb to. Her tongue dipped into my ear as her hips moves slow meticulous thrusts.

_I was going to die…_

_A happy fucking man._

She rubbed her chest against mine, and I felt her peaks harden.

_Fuck no bra…no fucking bra._

"God Jazz! You feel so good."

I moaned. "Ally…please."

"See how wet you make me. Only you baby."

See? No I couldn't see it at the moment. I could feel it though. Her sweet juices coating my dick as it plunged into her. I could imagine it as well when I closed my eyes. My dick thrusting in and out of her as she writhed under me tossing her head as orgasm after orgasm took her.

"When we get home I want to fuck you senseless," I growled nipping at her neck. She moaned, and her head fell back giving me more access to her. Her hands ghosted along my back before sneaking up the sides of my shirt.

I growled. "Al you are not making this easy."

She giggled and leaned away. Bad move my beautiful little pixie. I could see her pert little breasts heaving as she moved slowly around me and as she panted.

"Fuck Ally I want to touch you."

Her eyebrow raised.

"How do you want to touch me Jazzy?" she said staring down at me with hooded eyes. Her tongue flicked out and licked her lips. I moaned.

"I want your tits," I sneered watching them heave against her top.

"I want to take your perfect little ass and slam into you wet pussy," I said cupping her ass and squeezing it. She moaned and I felt her clench around me. My, how the tables have turned.

"I want you to scream my name. Fuck I will _make_ you scream my name Alice," I grunted against her neck. She whimpered.

"Jazz keep going."

Her slow impaling of my cock was excruciatingly delightful, but I needed to focus on Alice at the moment. Because I couldn't touch her I would have to make her come in other ways.

"I want to eat you out baby. I want to lick up and down you pussy. Feel my tongue inside you."

"Oh Jazz."

I felt her walls clenched around me again, and I gritted my teeth. I wasn't going to last long.

"I want to make you come so many times you'll beg me to stop. And when you beg, I'll flip you around and fuck the shit out of you."

"Jazz Jazz," her moans were beginning to unravel me, and I desperately struggled to keep myself from exploding into her with every syllable that poured from her lips.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Her hands twisted in my hair, and I felt the pain of her pulling at it. It only added to my pleasure. I moaned and grabbed her hips again.

"Are you going to come Al?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Jazz I'm co-" her words were cut off as her walls clenched hard around me, and I pulled back to watch her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth twisted slightly, and I could see the beautiful blush head towards her chest.

The sight of her coming sent me over the edge, and I snarled as I felt myself pour into her my cock twitching with its release. Her walls continued to milk me as we both came down off our high. Suddenly her giggles filled the air, and I joined her. Ours eyes darted around, and we were both relieved that no one had caught onto what we had actually done.

"Happy anniversary Jazz," she chuckled as she tucked me back into my jeans discreetly. I smiled as she cupped my face.

"Happy anniversary Alice," I murmured. I hugged her tightly to me before pulling away.

"Do you want your present now?" I asked coyly. She squealed and clapped her hands. I reached over to the basket, flipping it open with one hand and holding Alice in my lap with the other. I snared the tiny Tupperware container and brought it out. Alice's face fell. I chuckled as she took it from me.

"You brought me Tupperware?" she asked.

"Yes Al you should check it out. It can store all sorts of things in it," I said grinning at her. She sighed and ran her fingers along the lid finding the spot to open it. As it popped open she let out a gasp. The baby blue box tied with a white ribbon sat snugly in the ugly Tupperware container. I pulled it out gently, and Alice dropped the Tupperware container and screamed. A few people stopped and stared, but I didn't care. I was watching Alice.

_My Alice._

I was about to pull the box open when her hands stopped me.

"I don't want to see it," she murmured, and my stomach fell. She cupped my face and looked me in the eyes. She was crying now, and I couldn't stop my heart from constricting.

"I know it will be beautiful Jazz regardless on how much it cost. Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

I closed my eyes and swallowed. I nodded. I felt Alice lean in and sigh against my lips.

"Nothing will make me happier than being your wife Jasper Whitlock."


End file.
